Ninja Side Story
by tekkenfist
Summary: The story of two young ninjas struggling to pass as Genin. A side story in the naruto universe.
1. Meet The Hiro

Akihoto Hiro clasped his hands together forming a cross with his fore fingers as raw chakra whipped around him. His eyes closed mustering all the could to just maintain the jutsu. Chakra built up in him starting at his feet feeling the spiritual energy about him. His eyes sprung open as the energy swelled to his temples, releasing it from his body. Chakra circled him multiple rounds leaving behind a cloudy residue then took shape. A roguish smirk crawled across his face, locking eyes with his mirror image. Hiro turned to his instructor, fixing him with the same stare, awaiting a response.

"One attractive looking doppelganger", he returned his stare to the clone, "if I do say so myself."

A Silent wave of laughter sounded from the students surrounding Hiro. He playfully tugged at his dim gray gi, then tightened the grip of a mahogany colored sash at his waist which hung around his knees. He shot a second look at his double and nodded, allowing him to disappear into a puff of white smoke. He returned face to his instructor giving him what everyone else called the _Akihoto no jutsu_, which was nothing more than a charmingly roguish smirk.

"Yes Hiro…" the instructor, Sensei-Takuya, marked a clipboard tucked into his arms. "…A nice example on the _Art of Doppelganger_, but try to focus more on your jutsu than showing off" he marked at the clipboard a second time. "Pass…"

He tugged again at his gi walking away, blending into the crowd of students. He was quickly intercepted by another student slightly shorter than he, bumping into him, Hiro instinctively absorbed information on him. He bore a long sleeve indigo tinted gi, with bandage wrapped around his knuckles. His name quickly surfaced afterward: Nagako Koji, Hiro's partner in crime.

"Hah, told you I'd pass" Hiro lightly pushed Koji, forcing him a step back.

Koji instinctively crossed his arms avoiding eye contact with his friend, "I could pass if I got a second chance."

"You would've passed if your doppelganger hadn't given Sensei-Takuya the finger" Hiro chuckled lightly, "It was funny though."

"No, hilarious…" the two broke into heavy laughter.

"Ahem!" Sensei-Takuya nabbed his student's attention with a rough grunt. "Today's exam is over, most of you did well today, and as for everyone else…"he cleared his throat, then fixed a haunting gaze which seemed to be aimed toward Koji. "There are no make-ups!" Koji kicked at the ground upon the teacher's remark, then fixed Hiro with a puzzled stare.

"On a final note, class will start two hours later than usual for tomorrow's graduation…" a menacing grin crawled across his face as his tone became severe. "…exercise, the genin selection exam: an all-out battle between your classmates." The students fell silent as the thought of their own deaths hovered over them. Hiro and Koji shot each other innocent glares of fear. Hiro clenched his fist tightly hoping to calm his anxiety.

"Not to the death of course" the instructor chuckled. "If you're unable to move or declare defeat, your out, only thirteen of you will pass this year." Hiro swallowed his tongue, he scanned the room quickly, counting how many students were present: Twenty eight. Less than half would pass tomorrow, it'd be nothing more than a test of endurance. "So I'll see you all tomorrow, class is dismissed."

* * *

Hiro and Koji both sat in a tree, both lying on the furthermost branch. Hiro, attention to the ground below, watched as the ocean of grass ran like waves in the wind. He spied a spider, building its web from somewhere in the ocean of grass, to the tree's base. The spider had nearly completed its web, when a second spider attacked from the grass, forcing the smaller first spider to vacate its home. Hiro quickly armed himself with a shuriken and snapped it down, tacking the aggressor spider to the tree.

"Nice shot…" Koji broke the ongoing silence, continuing from class. "You're a natural at shuriken throwing."

Hiro shrugged, of course he could throw shurikens, it was all he ever did. He never mastered an decent jutsus, except the _Akihoto_. When tomorrow came around, he would have to rely on his taijutsu and shuriken throwing more than ever. He would have to try so hard, just to lose. And what of Koji? He knew he'd never attack him, but Koji was a class clown more than anything. Did he have any skills decent enough to survive tomorrow?

Koji nudged Hiro, handing over his shuriken holster. "Hiro, I want you to take all my shurikens."

Hiro shot his friend a glassy eyed look, "Koji…"

"I can't throw to save my life, they're useless for me, plus I'm gonna need you in top form if were gonna pass tomorrow." Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat thinking. He'd never known Koji to be the serious type. And it continued to bother him, could Koji hold his own? Did he have any skills worth using? Koji winked reassuring Hiro, then shot him the _Akihoto no jutsu_. "Don't worry, I gots a plan."

Hiro chuckled a little, accepting Koji's holster. "Gots, huh" they chuckled together, "now that's reassuring…"

"Tomorrow…" Koji peered down at the spider Hiro tacked, then back to Hiro. "…we make like spiders…"


	2. Koji The Ninja?

Hiro's grip tightened, his anxiety was on a continuing climb. His appearance slightly different from the prior day: bandage was tightly wrapped around his knuckles and a second shuriken holster at his opposite side. He'd prepared both hands for optimum shuriken throwing. Thanks to Koji's offer he'd be a little more outfitted. He tuned out Sensei-Takuya's pre-exam speech, keeping a memory of Koji ultimate plan, though it was still hard to grasp the fact that Koji had come up with one. He closed his eyes zeroing in on Koji's words as they surfaced.

* * *

"Tomorrow, we make like spiders…"

Hiro shot him a puzzled look, "I don't get it, how's acting like spiders gonna help?"

Koji pointed out the spider tacked to the tree. "Remember the spider building a web?" Hiro shook his head, of course he remembered it, in fact in had no idea Koji even saw it. "As soon as it finished its task, another spider came along and threw him out, taking advantage of the exhausted spider…"

"You're saying we build webs?" Hiro chuckled a moment.

"No, I'm saying if we go out tomorrow attacking everyone, we'll become exhausted and overwhelmed in no time." He hoisted a single finger to his face, "but, if we let everyone else tire out the other opponents, they'll be pushovers for us…"

* * *

Hiro hoisted a fist to his face extruding his fore fingers; he began mustering as much chakra he could to his body. A dim aura whipped around him, releasing the stiffening tension from his muscles. Koji standing opposite, imitated, mustering chakra to himself. Though Koji's appearance remained the same as yesterday, not presenting any sign of preparation, Hiro still held confidence in his comrade. He'd offered his kunai knife to him hoping he'd take some kind of precaution, though he regretfully declined.

As Koji finished his gathering of chakra, his body abruptly shifted in posture and a blank gaze fell upon his face. Light puddles surrounding him resonated, pulsating several times before evaporating. Hiro shot him a surprised look; never had he'd seen or known if Koji had any control of his chakra. _Is this ninjutsu?_ Hiro shook his head, abandoning all conclusions pointing toward Koji's recent change. Here Hiro was worrying about his friend's ability to keep up, when Koji had evaporated water in his focus. Scanning around, he witnessed several students preparing themselves in miscellaneous ways, some gathering chakra, arming with weapons, others tightening focus to their planned targets.

* * *

Sensei-Takuya's speech was coming to a close. He and many other senseis took their places several feet above the students on a wooden platform, surveying everything from their position. This fight would be monitored very closely; they could easily jump in and stop a battle at will. Takuya finished his speech with a salute; then retreated to a far corner of the platform, directing his attention toward Hiro and Koji. A second teacher approached Takuya from behind, reaching out he nudged him stealing his attention.

"Master Hayate…" both nodded noting each others presence.

"I see you have some favorites this year." Takuya chuckled lightly shaking his head, "I only wonder about Koji of the Nagako clan, The Nagako clan is considered a high ranking clan among kirigakure village." He peered back at his students, "but Koji is nothing more than a clown." Hayate nodded noting Takuya's concern.

"Master Takuya, you worry too much." Shaking his head, then pointing to other students. "You've got an entire class of cadets with potential, which only thirteen of them will become Genin." Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Hayate nodded further reassuring him it would be alright. He then proceeded to the platform's edge, sighing deeply. "It's time to begin the genin selection exam."

* * *

The resonating buzz of a gong rang through the air. Hiro quickly hoisted a fist , guarding his left. In no time at all, a cadet had focused an attack on Hiro, nearly catching him off guard. Hiro hurriedly dug into the holster at his right and yanked a shuriken out and tore into his opponents arm. He then snapped it into the cadet's shoulder then squarely planted a stiff kick to his torso.

Hiro quickly leapt backwards into the air scanning for Koji. Most of the students had dispersed throughout the terrain, singling out encounters to mere one on one battles. Once landing, he quickly shot up again repeating this until finally laying eyes on Koji. _Three of them? _

Multiple copies of Koji encircled another student attacking him at all sides, overwhelming him they left almost no chance to counter. Once finding his opening, the opposing cadet quickly spun through the set of Koji running a kunai through one of them, then followed with a late kick. His target quickly dissipated, breaking down into several sheets of water. So startled, the cadet didn't catch the countering blow from the Koji duo. The cadet hastily countered with several sloppy swings hoping to hit one of the two. Koji leapt at the cadet kneeing him in the chest as second Koji circled around kneeing him from behind. Koji hurriedly stripped the cadet of his kunai and brushed a trail of blood across his torso, the cadet collapsed.

As soon as he was sure his opponent was down, he shot Hiro the _Akihoto no jutsu_, hoping to reassure Hiro as before. Hiro stood stunned, he couldn't believe Koji had created doppelgangers, and water doppelgangers at that. Water doppelgangers required far more skill than the simple shadow illusions, was Koji concealing his true abilities? Did Koji have what it took to become a Genin? Did Hiro?

Koji quickly approached him still holding the _Akihoto_. He knew what Hiro was stunned about, but just shook his head avoiding explanation. "Sorry I didn't tell you." Hiro's eyes widened further, he was apologizing? "I didn't want you to feel discouraged ever, I've been able to use the _Art of water doppelganger _for some time now, I just don't want you to feel as if you fallen behind or…" Hiro raised his hand interrupting him.

Hiro shook his head chuckling, "I'd never be angry about that, now I feel we have a chance of passing." The Koji smiled placing both hands behind his head, Hiro shot the double a roguish grin, "not a bad looking doppelganger." He tugged at his Gi. "If I do say so myself." The two broke into heavy laughter.

Takuya peered down at the two chuckling away their position, though all he could do was chuckle as well. Those two would be alright.

Koji hoisted a fist, interrupting their laughter, "ok, now…"

Hiro nodded in agreement, "…now…"

Together, "…we make like spiders…"


	3. The Real Akihoto

The Cadet collapsed to flesh torn knees, shooting pain through his legs. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep conscience; one eye was already badly scathed bleeding viciously. His other eye posted on his blurry victorious opponent: Kojima Tice. He started amass information about him as his body began to shut down. He bore a cloudy gray gi, covered by an azure gray flak jacket; the symbol of fate appears to be burned into his forehead. Tucked into under his left arm was a fuma, an overly large shuriken, and had a second tied to his back.

"Com'on Tice…" He paused spitting up blood tainted vomit. "I said I forfeit…" His plead went unheard as Tice raised the Fuma above him, knowing of his own vulnerability the student bean to sob and voice began to crack. "Don't do it Tice!" Tice swung the fuma down batting it across the cadet's face, knocking him several feet away. He wiped at blood that had sprayed across his face, smearing it, then sloppily smudged it on his flak jacket.

His focus quickly shifted as another student appeared from nowhere rushing him. The cadet leapt into the air snapping two kunai at Tice. He effortlessly deflected them with the fuma, spun, then launched it at the cadet. Burrowing into him, the air borne student collapsed sharply forcing the fuma to sink deeper. The hurriedly dying student gripped at the weapon, struggling to remove it. Tice yanked at the large shuriken bracing the cadet with his foot, upon ripping it free he sent the student tumbling away.

Lifting his head he scanned the terrain for his next opponent or victim in which case. The exercise had continued on for an hour, most of the unwary students would be disqualified by this point, and he'd taken out four cadets alone. The exercise would cease immediately when only thirteen cadets remained, and Tice had no intention of waiting it out. His eyes finally landed on Hiro, he'd unknowingly given away his position, and was now out in the open. "You'll regret that…" Tice clipped the Fuma at his side and clasped his hands together mustering the surrounding chakra. He then proceeded in performing various hand seals burning chakra signs into the air. With the seals, he weaved the chakra commanding it to its bidding; the surrounding water began to evaporate. Raw chakra whipped around him as his focus tightened on Hiro.

* * *

Hiro hurriedly dug into both holsters, withdrawing and snapping two shurikens at an pending target. The cadet swiftly spun guarding against the initial two shurikens only to be caught by an unnoticed third. Hiro rushed him planting a flat palm against the upper torso following through with a jab to the rib, then succeeding with a blunt kick to the upper torso once more. Shifting for a counter, the cadet lunged at Hiro knocking him off balance, then swung his kunai at him. Hiro hastily recovered landing in a three point stance nabbing the opponent's kunai armed hand. Twisting it, he forced the knife out his hand and jabbed at his elbow forcing the arm to bend reverse. Finishing up Hiro landed a flat palm against his temple knocking him fiercely. The cadet sunk shabbily, collapsing at Hiro's feet.

Koji emerged from his hiding spot approaching Hiro. Hiro stepped over the floored cadet, meeting his comrade half way.

"Not long now…" Koji smiled sinking his hands into his pockets. "There shouldn't be too many people left." Hiro shot his buddy an _Akihoto_, resting his hands behind his head. "It looks like my plan has work flawlessly."

Hiro shook his head disagreeing. "We've been lucky up to this point." Hiro could remember all to well, other top students from the academy. He only prayed they not run into Masumi Mai, and Tetsuya Ko, or even Kojima Tice. Of the three, Tice was probably the worst. Members of the Kojima clan were sworn nutcases. At birth they're burned with the symbol of fate to their forehead, they believe themselves to be the most esteemed clan of hidden water. And their entire clan was in-breed, believing that tainting Kojima blood would weaken their clan. Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat hoping that someone had disqualified the insane son of a bitch.

At this point in the exercise, there was nothing left but to wait until the second ring of the gong had sounded. Then at that time, they'd be free to go. Hiro and Koji would finally be ninja, well junior ninja in the least.

Hiro had begun to retreat to his hiding spot noticing all traces of the surrounding water were evaporating rapidly. He turned to Koji seeing he'd realized as he did. Thinking first of Koji's doppelgangers, Hiro took into account there were none left. Water began to levitate into the air surrounding Hiro, the formless blobs began to circle him constantly accelerating. Quickly digging into his holsters, Hiro armed himself with a pair of shuriken in each hand, and hurriedly focused remaining chakra to the soles of his feet.

The blobs hastily took shape, becoming several watery needles. They shot at Hiro, forcing him upward. Several of the needles scathed Hiro, tearing through his gi then splashed down below, _The thousand stinging needles of death_. Throbs of pain sent Hiro crashing to his knees, he countered snapping the shurikens at the first figure he'd caught sight of. His hopes sank quickly as the figure effortlessly repelled the weapons, then snapped his weapon at Hiro. Swiftly rolling, Hiro dodged the large shuriken and leapt toward his new opponent, charging him with a stiff kick. The challenger deflected the kick to his right and countered with a jab to Hiro's temple. Tice unsheathed his second fuma batting it across Hiro's arm knocking him away.

Koji hastily gathered chakra generating several copies, then all rushed Tice. Tice swung his fuma defensively eradicating two of six doppelgangers then followed through batting the genuine Koji away to his left. Recovering swiftly, Koji spun under Tice landing a sweeping blow to his kneecap then shot up uppercutting his jaw. Crashing to the ground, Tice snapped his fuma at the vulnerable Koji. The large weapon unexpectedly ripped off course, warded off by a pair of shuriken. Tice shot a glare to Hiro, noting his returned presence to the fight.

Hiro dug into his holsters arming up with a set of four shuriken in each hand. Quickly spinning off his right, he launched the storm of shuriken. Tice hastily shot up rolling away from the flurry, and into a second storm of shuriken, _Art of Shadow Shuriken_. Six of the eight shurikens tore into Tice forcing him to stumble back to the ground. Hiro chuckled lightly praising himself, then shot Koji an _Akihoto_. Koji, badly shaken, smiled fiercely at Hiro happy to see Hiro's signature smile once again.

Hiro's smirk abruptly faded catching sight of Tice, already standing and both fuma tucked under each arm. "Impressive… hiding so many shuriken in the shadow of many others, but you're nothing more than an amateur." Tice extruded both arms glaring into Hiro's eyes. Tice spun off his right charging Hiro.

"Watch... I'll show you how a true ninja fights!"

A sharp snarling gust of wind built up engulfing Tice, raw chakra whipping about forcing wind to become a vicious tornado. The chakra twister stormed a path toward Hiro, threatening to eradicate the very ground he stood on. Hiro instinctively dug into his holster gripping his last two shuriken. He hurriedly analyzed Tice's torrent for a possible flaw. Hastily deciding that his legs powered the ability, he discharged his remaining of his shurikens. They Struck against it and quickly darted off repelled by the torrent's immense speed.

Hiro hurriedly reversed at restricted movement bargaining mere seconds from the torrent. Hiro's earlier injury restricted him from any major movement, so running was out of the question; his shurikens were depleted so there was nothing left to throw even if they could do anything. He shot a look of desperation at Koji, who'd nearly expelled all his chakra; he wouldn't be of any help even if he could make it in time. Hiro only knew one ninjutsu and he doubted it would truly work. Though as the situation progressed from bad to worse, Hiro decided to use it in desperation.

He extended his arms forward focusing the last of his chakra before him. The torrent was rushing dangerously close as Hiro pulled every last bit of energy from his roots. Pebbles began to pop at Hiro ricocheting off the powerful twister; water splashed outwards forcing an open path for Tice. Once the chakra began to swell at his fingertips, Hiro released the energy grinning roguishly at Tice's twister.

"Akihoto No Jutsu!"

"Akihoto?" Koji snapped at Hiro, "It's a jutsu?"

Hiro chuckled lightly, "Akihoto no jutsu… the move immobilizes my opponent's muscles at the touch of my chakra." Koji broke into heavy laughter, leaping up and down on aching legs, he then followed through poking at Tice. His smiled faded setting eyes on Hiro who's smirk had faded.

"Koji, you don't have much strength left do you?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, I have enough to walk."

"There's a flaw with this technique…"

Tice chuckled menacing at the note of realization. "You can't move either, you're stuck like me."

Koji shot vexed looks between the two cadets, "So what are we gonna do?"

Hiro sighed deeply looking back at Koji, "We wait 'til the exercise is over." Koji plopped down on the ground peering up at Hiro. "Another thing…" Koji raised a concerned brow awaiting worse news. "This jutsu… only last ten minutes…"


End file.
